Upbringings
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Side piece to go into my Shadows series. Full summary inside. Rated T for safety.
1. Found

Disclaimer: Only the story is mine

Summary: Rogue's childhoods with Logan and Evan's childhood with Storm in 'Tortured Shadows'.

A/N: This story will go from the point when Logan found Rogue, and from the point where Ororo learns of her sister's death, to when the Professor finds them.

A/N: Rogue still has her accent, but I'm having her live in Canada, sorry for any inconvenience that may cause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Found

Anna Marie stumbled along beside Logan; she couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked up at the man. He gave her a nervous grin in return.

~_What am I doing? ~_ They continued down the street and out of the park, heading towards the camping ground Logan had his truck and trailer parked for the night.

Marie stumbled and Logan placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her, she thought it strange that it was so heavy.

"Watch where you're goin' kid." He said, not unkindly. She gave him a grin, but then noticed how close his hand was to her bare arm and jumped away, "Hey, what is it?" She looked away, ~_He won't want me.~_

"C'mon kid, what is it?" He crouched down in front of her, but she avoided his gaze, "When people touch mah skin…somethin' bad happens." She whispered.

He cocked an eyebrow, "What d'ya mean?" she shrugged, "They just get hurt." She whispered and he nodded, "Hey, it's okay; I still want ya, Marie." He quickly put one and one together, and figured that she was a mutant, not so hard to believe when he was one himself and placed a gentle hand on her covered shoulder. She gave him a nervous smile and he grinned back before picking the small girl up and cradling her in his arms. She gasped, but didn't squirm when she saw he was wearing a leather jacket that kept him from touching her skin.

She gave him a smile and yawned, curling up in his arms. "Go to sleep, little Rogue." She giggled even as she fell to sleep, content in her guardian's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Marie woke next, she was under a warm blanket and there was a faint rumbling. She blinked sleepily as her surroundings came into focus. What she saw was interesting, it appeared she was laying on a small bed, in a cozy, if a little untidy, trailer. The rumbling appeared to come from the truck that it was attached to. Over the seat, she could see Logan's head as he drove.

She pushed the blankets off her and wobbly walked up to the cabin of the truck. She nearly fell into the passenger side when the truck hit a bump, but Logan caught her with one arm, an amused smile on his face. "Careful Kid."

She smiled and crept into the seat beside him, pulling on her seatbelt. Marie could barely see over the dashboard, but she could tell they were on the open road, other cars driving beside them. "Where are we?" he grinned, "Alberta Canada, and coming up to a small town. We can have Lunch there." She gave him a quizzical glance, "It's nearly Lunch time?" he nodded, "You slept like the dead." She giggled, "Look in the glove compartment, there should be some beef jerky that'll hold you over for a while." She did as she was told and handed him a piece before wolfing the rest down, much to Wolverine's amusement.

"We would have made it to town earlier, but I had to pick up a few things back in Edmonton." She looked up; she'd lived in a small town outside Edmonton, about an hour's drive away from the large city. "So, what town are we coming to now?" "Camrose, small little middle of nowhere town, but nice enough and it's got stores for the stuff we need."

Marie, by nature, was curious, so she continued to question him, "What kind of stuff?" he grinned, "Well, clothes for one, food for another. Gas for the truck; and I have some connections that I need to make so I'm not convicted of kidnapping you." She smiled and sat watching the scenery pass as they drove in comfortable silence.

Pretty soon, a sign proclaiming 'Welcome to Camrose' came into view and she felt herself getting excited, this was really happening, she wasn't going back to her parents.

Logan ended up parking the truck outside a small diner.

He gave the girl a grin, "Hungry?" she nodded and he smiled, being sure his wallet was tucked into his pocket as he got out of the vehicle and went around to help his charge out. She took his gloved hand as he helped her out and let him shut the door and lock the truck.

"C'mon, let's get some food in us." She nearly skipped she was in such a good mood as they entered the diner.

He felt an amused smile come to his face at the little girl's excitement. Logan realized, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it would seem strange to see a man in a pair of old jeans, a leather jacket and scuffed within an inch of their life boots, with a small girl, who barely reached his hip, with two toned hair and wearing a black skirt, a black t-shirt and runners. It didn't matter to him, though; he would just do his best to not stand out too much…

_Yeah_ like _that_ would ever happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First chapter of a new story, what do you think. Quick note, I'll be focusing on 'Tortured Shadows' and a couple other stories while I write this one, so it won't be updated as often.

Please review, it's the best way to start off the day!


	2. Different

Chapter 2: Different

Disclaimer: Do I even have to out this thing in anymore?

Logan leaned against the wall as Marie tried on different articles of clothing.

She stepped out and the store clerk made and awe noise behind him. He grinned; the kid did look pretty cute in a pair of black pants and an emerald green, long sleeved shirt.

He nodded his approval, "What d'ya think, Kiddo?" she smiled brightly. "I love it." He grinned, "Then I do believe we have everything."

She smiled and jumped back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. He turned to the clerk as she began to ring up the rest of their purchases, "You're daughter is absolutely gorgeous." She stated sincerely and he gave her a slight grin. "She is…do you happen to have any light gloves in her size?" he questioned and she nodded. "I'm guessing we're staying with the black color scheme?" he nodded, "Well, in that case, I do have these, they seem her style."

She held out a pair of, what to his eyes, looked like miniaturized female motorcycle gloves. The material was light so they wouldn't make her hands unbearably hot in warmer weather, but they would cover her skin completely.

"I'll take two pairs." The young woman smiled and added them to the bill.

Marie came out of the change room, her previous outfit in her arms, which she preceded to hand to the cashier.

"Thank you for helpin' meh." She said politely and the brunette smiled, "Anytime." She put the rest of the clothes in a bag.

"Thanks for coming." Logan smiled slightly and took the bags, giving two of the lighter ones to Marie as they left the store.

The store clerk, whose name tag read 'Emily', smiled as she watched the two. She was a very smart girl, even at her age of fifteen, and she hadn't been able to see any resemblance between the man and girl that had just left the store. Emily's first instincts had been to call the police, but seeing as the girl seemed with comfortable with him, she held off.

First impressions, as one of her oldest friends always said, were never correct; never judge a book by its cover ~_Even if that cover would look better in a cage fight. ~_ She mused.

After leaving the store, which happened to be their last stop, they left the town, heading in a new direction. "I'm getting a little tired of the Canadian scenery, how about you?"

Rogue climbed up front in one of her new outfits, complete with gloves. "Ah agree." She grinned, buckling herself in and giving Logan a look until he pulled his own over his chest and clicking it into place. "Eastward bound in that case." He stepped on the gas and they drove down the nearly empty highway in companionable silence, occasionally breaking it with comments or small conversations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had stopped in a small campground when it got dark. Logan had made them a quick dinner that was devoured in seconds and soon they were both curled up in their respective beds.

Marie wrapped her blanket around her tightly, she slept on a smaller bed across from her guardian and she was taking in all the sounds of her new life.

Logan was snoring softly having dropped asleep quite quickly. There was the quiet chirping of crickets outside, the occasional sound of a car passing by on the highway but other than that, it was silent.

She turned in her bed so she was facing the dark silhouette of Wolverine and smiled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep...

Logan's eyes snapped open and his shoulders tensed as all his senses went on high alert. Something had woken him up, but what?

The sound of muttering reached his sensitive ears and he sat up, looking over at his young charge who was tossing and turning in her sleep. He recognized the tell-tale sign of a nightmare and stood, making his way over to the girl to kneel by her bed.

"Hey," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Wake up kid, it's just a nightmare."

He shook her gently and her eyes snapped open, bright and scared.

Logan felt his heart clench and his stomach toss; the fear in the child's eyes was almost painful for him to see. He stood and sat on the bed next to her before pulling the silently weeping child into his arms and cradling to his chest.

After a time, her cries quieted but Logan continued to hold her. He smiled as she curled close to him and stood again, walking back to his own bed and laying down with her curled up on his stomach like a cat.

"Night Rogue." And Logan drifted into his own dreams.

Marie slowly opened one eye and a grin quirked on her lips. "Night Wolverine." She sighed and pulled the blanket over her shoulders and breathed in the scent of wood and cigar smoke that clung to Logan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Emily is based on my best friend by the way, sorry if that last part went off tangent, but I just wanted to give an outside opinion of Logan and Marie together when she was little. There may be more of those little scenes in the future, but I can't really say.


	3. Together

Chapter 3: Together

Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men.

"Ma'am, you have a letter." Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, looked up and smiled at the African man who held out the white envelope.

"Thank you, my friend." He bowed and left the letter on her table.

Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw it was from America, but the only letters she ever got from that country were from her sister, the most recent telling her of her second pregnancy several months ago, but this letter looked much more formal, and as such, was much more worrisome.

She ripped open the letter and slid the crisp, folded paper out.

_Dear Ms. __Munroe,_

_I regret to inform you that your sister, Vivian Munroe nee Daniels, passed away two days ago. Her passing was with her second, stillborn, child. Again, I am sorry for your loss._

_On another note, her husband and son are still residing in New York City. A funeral has not yet been prepared, and details will most likely come from your brother-in-law, Mr. Thomas Daniels._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Mr. Harold J. Bank_

The letter slid from Ororo's grasp and she felt her legs give out from underneath her. The cool earth floor of her hut cushioned her knees as her world went blurry.

_Dead, her sister was dead_.

She felt sobs start to rack her body and she hid her face in her hands as she cried, the tears falling thick and fast from her eyes to wet the ground.

Outside, dark clouds filled the sky and rain began to pour, drenching everything. No lightning flashed and no thunder shook the air, but water poured down as the weather goddess felt her heart break.

_Her husband and son are still residing in New York City…_

~_Evan!_ ~

The rain trickled to a stop and the bizarre weather change was put off as their goddess wishing to help their crops grow.

With a determined air and expression, Storm pulled out an old suitcase that held American style clothing. She pulled on a long, purple skirt and a white shirt, tying back her hair with a scarf as she clicked the bag together and strode out of her hut.

She was met by one of the village elders as she headed to one of the few cars they had.

"Highness, might I ask where you are going?" she gave him a curt nod. "I have some family business to attend to; I will be back in some time. Please take care of yourself." She added at the end and the man gave her a kind smile.

"Of course, malady." She gave him a warm, but sad smile and climbed into the jeep, turning on the ignition, she started the extremely long drive to the closest, of what might be called an airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane ride was long, and throughout the entire thing, Ororo was fidgeting in her seat. When she finally landed at the JFK airport, she wasted no time getting through customs and securing her bag.

Finding a cab, she had him take her to her sister's home, fear was crawling in her chest like some kind of disease as they pulled up to the brick building and she paid the man before going up the stairs in long, graceful strides and not hesitating to ring the doorbell.

The door opened revealing a very tired and bitter looking man that could have passed for her sister's husband but this man looked like he hadn't slept in days, and the smell of alcohol clung to him like a second skin. "Who're you?" he asked coldly.

"Ororo Munroe, I'm Vivian's sister…I heard what happened."

He glared at her, "Go 'way." He tried to slam the door in her face but she kept it open.

"I'm not leaving just…" the sound of a baby's cry split the air and they both silenced.

"Why won't he shut up?" Thomas grumbled and on hearing that, Ororo pushed past him and climbed the stairs, following the cries to a half-closed door. She pushed it open revealing a blue painted baby's room, a white crib in the corner was where the cries where coming from.

Ororo wasted no time in going over and peaking into the crib.

A small child, looking slightly underfed, laid there screaming himself hoarse.

"Oh, oh, hush now, little one, I'm here, Aunty Ororo's here." She cooed softly and picked up the little bundle in her arms.

When he felt the warmth of her body, he opened his eyes, revealing them to be a warm chocolate that were a perfect reflection of her sister's.

"Hush now, Evan, I'm here, I have you." She laid a kiss on his forehead and he stared up at her.

Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw the state her nephew was in. His diaper hadn't been changed in a while and he looked a little thinner than could be healthy for a baby.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up."

A few minutes later, Evan was changed, bathed and happily sucking on a bottle as he laid in Ororo's arms. She smiled down at her nephew as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair that was set up.

When he had finished his meal, she burped him and set back to rocking him to sleep. He sighed and grabbed a tiny fistful of her shirt and clung to her, looking up with trusting eyes.

She smiled, "Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry. Sleep like your rocked by the stream…"[1] she quietly sang to him.

His big brown eyes closed as he fell asleep, but his fist remained closed over her shirt.

She smiled, but their moment was broken as Thomas made himself known, "What d'ya want?" he growled. She looked up at him, then back at Evan. "Him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[1] The lullaby from Dreamwork's 'Prince of Egypt' I just couldn't resist. It's a beautiful song and one of my favourites.


	4. Home

Chapter 4: Home

Disclaimer: The X Men belong to Marvel, no matter how many times I beg, they will not give them to me! (so stop rubbing it in)

A/N: So, what is it I forgot to do yesterday? Well it was update this story so here it is! (took long enough too)

Ororo made sure she held Evan tightly as she disembarked the plane. After some paperwork, and one small "disagreement" in which thunder rattled the windows, Storm had quite happily adopted her nephew and taken a Red Eye flight back to Africa.

A driver took her, and her precious bundle, back to her village, where she was greeted quite happily.

"Milady!" she stepped out, smiling brightly and the sun shone over the earth, giving her a heavenly glow.

The elder's got confused expression when they saw what she was holding. "Ma'am, my I ask what that is?"

Sshe gave the questioner a slight glare. "This is my nephew; his parents are unable to care for him any longer so he is now mine." She stated with rock hard conviction.

One of the healing women stepped forward, normally, she was shy and soft spoken, but she approached Ororo without hesitating.

Storm allowed the woman to move the blanket away from Evan's face and she 'awed' softly.

"He is beautiful, my lady."

Ororo smiled, "Thank you, Daphine. Please set up everything he will need in my hut." The young woman nodded before running off.

She looked over the people, "Thank you for the warm welcome."

They took this as a dismissal, which it was, and went back to their regular activities. Ororo smiled down at her nephew.

"Looks like you're going to be the cause of some trouble, huh?" he cooed and smiled to which she returned and headed back to her hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well…what do ya think?" Logan looked down at Marie and she quirked her head to the side.

They stood in front of a quaint house, perfect for two people. It was surrounded by trees, and a fresh white with dark green shutters.

She smiled, "I like it."

He grinned, "Good, 'cause it's ours."

Her jaw dropped, "What?"

His grin broadened, "Life on the road ain't good for a kid. Besides, you need to go to school at some point." He chuckled, "I bought this house a while back, never thought I'd use it for a while, but the town that we just passed through has schools and, besides, gas costs a fortune these days."

Marie was still in a state of shock, but a megawatt smile lit up her face. "So, this is our new home?" he nodded and she cheered before hugging his leg and running up the lawn.

Logan laughed and followed her, actually breaking into a light jog to catch up before he grabbed the girl around her middle and spun her through the air.

She laughed happily and he set her down to unlock the door. Stepping in, she was greeted by a sparsely decorated home.

"We'll have to get some stuff, but that won't be too hard. I already made sure we had all the essentials. Oh, that reminds me, I have a surprise for you." He smiled down at her and led her upstairs to a hallway that had a window at the very end and a single door on one side, with two doors on the other.

"One of 'ems the closet." He led her past the first two doors and opened the last one.

"Close yer eyes." She sighed but did so and she heard the door open.

Logan's hand was on her shoulder as he guided her into the room. "Okay…open up!" she uncovered her eyes and her jaw dropped for the second time in a row.

The room she stood in was quite nicely sized; a large window looked over the woods with a window seat beneath it. The floor was dark hardwood but what really caught her eye was the large, oak bed that was outfitted with dark emerald sheets.

"I didn't know what color you wanted it, so I left the walls bare."

Marie turned; "This is _my_ room?" he nodded, looking a little nervous in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said thickly; before a wicked grin came to her face and she turned on her heal to take a running jump onto her new bed, laughing all the way.

Logan grinned, "Glad you like it kiddo." He started back downstairs, with Marie at his heels to bring their bags in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo groaned and pushed herself from her bed, Evan was crying again for the third time in a row that night.

"I'm coming, child, I'm coming." She muttered to herself.

Once she entered the small anteroom that had been given to her nephew, Evan's sharp cries became even more prominent. She leaned over the crib and picked up her sobbing nephew, wondering not for the first time if she was going to get any sleep at all.

"Now, what has got you making such a racket?" she tapped her now quiet nephew on the nose and he sneezed.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes and she sighed. "Alright, but just for tonight." She carried him back to her room and lay down with him in her arms. Not five minutes later they were both asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, _really_ sorry it's so short, but I think the point is that I updated! I will (hopefully) finish this story before Tortured Shadows, but you never know, my muse for this story is having commitment issues.


	5. Teachings

Chapter 5: Teachings

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men; I _do_ own the teachers and students at Rogue's school.

I am on a role today! Two updates in one day, yay for me!

**A/N: I've skipped about a year so Rogue's nine now, but it's been a few years for Evan and Ororo, so Evan is ten.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie gulped as she looked around the office of her new school. Her Dad was speaking with the secretary.

"And this is Marie." She looked up at the sound of her name to find herself being scrutinized by the aging secretary. She waved shyly.

"Alright, well Miss Belle will just take her down to her first class." The old woman, whose nameplate stated, 'Mrs. Beckett', went back to her computer.

Logan crouched down next to his daughter, "I don't want any phone calls home on the first day, okay kiddo?"

She nodded and smiled, "Aye aye sir!" he chuckled and ruffled her bangs.

"That's my girl. Have fun." She smiled nervously, fiddling with the necklace he'd given her for her birthday in a nervous gesture, but nodded as Logan left through the office doors and she was approached by a younger woman who she guessed must be the other school secretary.

"Hello hun, I'm Miss Belle."

She smiled, "Marie."

"Well let's just get you to your first class shall we?" Marie followed the woman down the halls of the school to the grade four classrooms.

Miss Belle knocked on the door and a woman with honey coloured hair opened it. "I have your new student."

The woman looked at Rogue and smiled. "Welcome, I'm Mrs. Kale." Marie nodded and smiled a bit as Mrs. Kale motioned for her to come inside.

"Class, may I have your attention." The class quieted and Marie noticed she was getting a few odd looks. Well, seeing as she was wearing a knee length black skirt, black leggings, black runners and a green t-shirt with longer sheer black sleeves and her gloves, not to mention her hair wasn't exactly _normal_, she guessed that was to be expected.

"We have a new student. Now, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

She gave Marie a warm smile and Rogue took a calming breath, "Mah name's Marie Diane Logan and Ah live with my Dad. Mah favourite colors are black, green and brown and Ah like watching hockey with mah Dad." She looked to the teacher to see her smiling in approval.

"Welcome Marie, now does anyone have any questions?"

~_Why can't I just sit down, I don't like being the center of attention. ~_ Marie bit her lip, hoping no one did, but unfortunately, a blonde girl in a pink shirt and jeans raised her hand.

"Yes Jamie?"

The girl smiled, "Do you have a Mom? You only mentioned your Dad."

Marie gave a half smile, "Ah'm adopted, so no, it's just mah Dad and meh." Jamie nodded and most of the class looked confused.

"Mrs. Kale, what's adopted mean?" a boy in the front row asked.

"If you're adopted, it means your parents, or _parent_," she smiled at Marie, "Aren't related to you by blood, but they are still your parents. Thank you for the question Mike." He nodded and grinned, "Why don't you take a seat next to Carly, Marie. Carly, would you please raise your hand." A black haired girl raised her hand and Marie went over to sit in the desk beside her.

~_Well, so far, so good I guess. ~_

While the day was uneventful, it became known quite quickly throughout the school that Marie Logan was not very social, and this didn't seem to bother her. Sure some people tried to be friends, and she was nice enough to them, but she wasn't a big talker and preferred to stay out of the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evan, get down from there!" Ororo called up to her nephew.

"Aw, come on Aunty O, I'm fine!" she shook her head.

"Come on, I have a few things to teach you now." Evan sighed but climbed down the tree. He dropped to the ground and grinned at his aunt.

"So what's up?"

She smiled. "Follow me." Evan followed his aunt down to the river and sat beside her.

"So…"

"Close your eyes and relax, listen to your surroundings." She stated calmly, following her own advice.

Evan sighed but did so and listened carefully. He could hear the sounds of the farmers from their village, a few animals prowling about. There was laughter as a few of the children swam a ways away from them.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" he heard his Aunt laugh.

"Focus on relaxing so you control those abilities of yours." Evan chuckled nervously; he'd found out recently, that he had the ability to shoot out bone spikes from his body.

"Now, focus on control, you'll learn it eventually, just as I did." To accent the point, the cloudy sky suddenly became clear, the sun bright and warm on their skin.

Evan grinned, "Got it." Slowly, he let several spikes slip form under his skin. Just like always, it only tickled slightly, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

~_Focus. ~_ He thought and stood, aiming and successfully shooting off two, then one, then three, all hitting their target: a tree across the river.

He turned with a grin to his Aunt who smiled proudly, "Well done my Sun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie jumped out of the way of an incoming dodge ball. It was gym class, and she was one of the only girls out there that could actually play.

She bent over and picked up one of the balls before whipping it across the gym. She grinned wolfishly when it hit a blonde girl.

No one would ever be stupid enough to say girls couldn't play sports around her, they valued their lives too much for that, but that wouldn't stop some people from bullying her.

In general, Marie ignored it, but hey, she was nine, that girl was driving her insane, they were playing dodge ball in gym class and the blonde was one the opposing team. You do the math.

The whistle blew and everyone dropped the balls.

"Good job, line up the door and wait for the bell."

Marie gathered her books and stood by the door, apart from the rest of her classmates, thanking God it was the last period of the day.

When the bell rang, she was one of the first out and to her locker. She opened the door and grabbed her homework and backpack before racing out of the building to her father's truck. She sighed in relief as she jumped in, tossing her books in the backseat.

"Long day?" he questioned with a laugh.

Marie smirked, "I nailed that girl in gym." She replied. Logan laughed as he put the truck in gear and drove out of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evan? Evan, Sun where are you?" Ororo pushed the curtain dividing Evan's room from hers away to see the room just as it always was.

Looking around, she listened carefully before kneeling down and lying on her stomach to see Evan hiding under his bed. "My little Sun, what are you doing under there?"

He looked to her with big brown eyes, "I was just...I wanted to play, but the other kids wouldn't let me." He cried softly and Ororo reached out to him, she'd had a feeling this would happen sooner or later.

"Come out, little one, I think it's time we talked."

A little while later, Evan was curled up on her lap and they were both silent. She'd just told him why the kids wouldn't let him play, and the reason he was here with her, and not back in America, with his parents.

"Didn't he want me?" Evan asked, he had cried when he'd learned of what happened to his mother and sister, but it had confused him when Ororo told him his father had let her take him.

"Sun, you have to understand that…when someone's heart is broken, they aren't usually the same person afterwards. You're Daddy, well, he loved your Mommy and when she left, he…wasn't the same." It was the nicest way to put it.

"Maybe he's better now! Maybe he'll want me back!" Evan got excited.

"Evan, child…he…Sun, I don't want to lose you."

Evan blinked p at her before moving and hugging her tightly, "I love you Aunty O, you'd never lose me. I'm like the lion cub in that story you always tell. I'll always come back to you."

She smiled down at him and hugged him tightly, "You have so much of your mother in you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, child, that is a very good thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As always: review!


End file.
